


No sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Church Sex, Confessions, Demon Shane Madej, I should probably stop saying God, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Top Shane Madej, first time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confession turned dirty or demonic priest seduced by innocent twunk
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Original Male Character(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time writing Porn. Not sure if its good and at this point i dont care. Havent also been in a church for like years so also im not catholic so lol.  
> Thanky you petitfangs for listening to my rabling and encouraging me.

Shane was supposed to be alone. The church was officially closed but he stayed behind to “help any lost soul” or as he told Father Thomas, any other questions the priest had were quickly answered by some compulsion. He was supposed to have the church for himself and his rituals. It was already dark outside and any “lost soul” wandering Los Angeles would surely not find their way to the remote church.  
Yet someone was with him in the church. Shane felt their presence and whoever it was, they shouldn’t be here. He left the familiar confines of his office and entered the candle-lit church.

Ryan Bergara was kneeling by the cross and what a lovely picture it made, his golden skin glowing in the dim light and his black curls a beautiful mess. The young man didn’t notice Shane and the demon took a second to observe him. The boy had a pure soul, he was a devout member of the church and as innocent as they come. Shane didn’t know why he was here, but Ryan was a nuisance, no matter how pretty, that he needed to get rid of. Shane cleared his throat and the boy startled.  
“You scared me, Father” Shane only hummed noncommittally, distracted by the way Ryan said his title. Shane stepped closer to him “What is a young man like you doing here, shouldn’t you be going out with friends?” he asked Ryan, the younger man looked at him shyly, “shouldn’t I ask you the same?” Shane laughed quietly and replied with a grain of salt “the devil never rests” Ryan smiled at his answer and if only he knew. The man turned back to the cross, his shoulders tensed up and if Shanes hearing wasn’t better than a human, he wouldn’t have heard the next words, “I was hoping, I could confess…”

Shane smiled, a bit patronising, at the notion, Ryan Bergara was definitely a lovely person, but he was a devout scared young man. He probably kissed a girl before marrying her or forgot to pray before he drank his iced coffee. But he still ushered the boy into the confessional booth and Shane idly wondered why he was entertaining this little game. But here he was sitting in the confessional booth listening to Ryan shuffle around.  
“Forgive me, father for I have sinned,” Ryan’s voice shook slightly, he swallowed nervously and looked down at his lap. Shane couldn’t take it anymore, “Well what did you do, Ryan?” he snapped, the boy no matter how pretty and sweet he was, was wasting his time.

“I let two men fuck me” …oh… this was an unexpected development. This was the whiplash of developments and Shane already knew how to use this itty bit of information.  
“What did you do with them?” He asked the squirming man. Ryan blushed, he bit his plush lips and Shane wondered if he bit his lip like that when he was with the men.  
“One of them fucked my ass...” The wood creaked under Shanes grip “Go on” he urged the blushing Man to continue. “The other one was fucking my mouth”. Shane almost growled at the image that flashed in his mind. Ryan small and helpless but oh so desperate, caught between two faceless men.

“Ryan you have to tell me exactly what you did,” he paused and observed the squirming man “so that I can cleanse you of all your sins.” Ryan whimpered sweetly but he still answered obediently, “I got on my knees for them father, I let them…” “You let them? Don’t lie to me Ryan” he interrupted the boy. Ryan was still staring at his lap; he was blushing furiously, and his golden skin glowed from the blood rushing to his cheeks. Shane wondered how he would look like with cum on his sweet face. Ryan swallowed and continued quietly, “I’m sorry father, I begged them to fuck my mouth.”  
“Just your mouth?” Ryan shook his head, his soft curls getting even messier, “No father, I begged them fuck my ass too. I begged them to threat me like their toy.They called me a cock hungry slut” he took a deep breath “one of them grabbed my hair and while the other slapped me, they kept telling me how they, how they would,” He gulped audibly and if it weren’t for a wall separating them Shane would have dragged him over his lap by at least now “ How they would fuck me till I couldn’t even remember my own name “ Ryan looked at him from underneath his lashes and now it was Shanes turn to shift in his seat. Who would have thought that it would only take a coquettish look to turn the priest’s blood into fire? “They dragged me to my bed and ripped of my clothing. They kept groping and kissing me while they undressed me. One of them told me that he couldn’t wait to make me cry and then he slapped me again. He pushed my face to his cock and told me to suck it, and I did father. He pushed my head down till I couldn’t breath while the other one rubbed his cock between my ass, and he would slap it when I would try to move back to him. Finally, he decided to push inside me and when he did, I was so loud the other one had to grind my face into his cock to shut me up. But I was still too loud for their taste, they decided to choke me, look I still have the bruises father,” he tugged away his turtleneck and Shane could see the purple hand shaped bruises, the hickeys and bitemarks left behind on Ryan’s golden skin. And god, did Shane want to cover him with his own marks. He stared at the small part of skin that was left unblemished right on the right junction between neck and shoulder where his mark would go if he ever has the chance. Ryan was staring at him his gaze challenging as if to say your move.

“Did you like what you did with them Ryan?”

“Oh father, I loved it,“ he smiled sweetly and innocently completely at odds with what he said next, “ I wanted it so much, I wanted to be stuffed full, I wanted to be owned, to be used like a slut , to be nothing more than a toy and they gave it to me. They made me their bitch and I loved every second of it, father.”  
Shane couldn’t take it anymore, “Get out.” he growled. The demon phased to the outside, he ripped open the door and took Ryan by the arm and dragged the giggling boy to his office. It was time for Ryan to truly repent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finally lays the pipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idk idc first time writing porn and i went big (and hard) also im so tired and done   
> Lets just get over it

The Office door slams shut, the air around them is filled with static from Shanes excitement and the demon “prays” the human won’t notice. Ryan is standing in the middle of the room, smiling shyly at Shane as if he doesn’t know that the demon will absolutely wreck him. He steps up to the smaller man and wraps his arms around his waist, and he can’t help but think that no one ever has fit so perfectly into his embrace as Ryan does now.  
Ryan innocently looks up to him from underneath his lashes, he’s biting his lips and blushing cutely. He looks every part of a sweet pure virgin but the way he moans and arches his back when one of Shanes hands slides down to squeeze his ass dispels any doubts Shane could have about Ryan being a blushing maiden.  
Shane pulls Ryan’s lip from his teeth and strokes his thumb along it when Ryan softly opens his pink lips and takes the finger into his mouth. He sucks on it gently, rolling his soft tongue against it. Ryan looks at him challengingly, daring him to do something. Shane slowly takes out his thumb and grips Ryan’s jaw instead, he noses at his throat till he finds his pulse. He licks at the point not yet biting it but just tasting the skin.  
“Do you want this?” he whispers against Ryan’s soft skin and raises his head. Shane wants to see Ryan’s face when he answers but the smaller man simply smiles impishly up at him before Shane is suddenly pulled down into a kiss.   
Shane can feel Ryan smile into the kiss and the boy mutters “Yes”  
That’s all he needs, and he pushes Ryan against the desk. His lips are soft against his and Shane quickly bites down. Ryan gasps and the demon slips his tongue in. The kiss wipes his mind blank and he can only think about the way Ryan’s fingers drag through his hair and how the small human bites at his lip. The demon wraps his hands around his waist and lifts him on the desk.  
Ryan wraps his legs around Shane and pushes his small hands under Shanes shirt, he tries to fumble the buttons open but with the father kissing him into oblivion he quickly gives up and simple tears of his own turtleneck. Once her turns back to Shane the priest grabs his thighs and grinds forward.  
“You know the color system?”  
“green means keep going, yellow is slow down and red means stop”  
“Good boy”  
The demon quickly tugs Ryan back of the desk and turns him around. The boy’s hands are planted firmly on the dark wood of the desk and he cants see Shane, perfect for what the demon has planned.  
Shane pushes Ryan down on the table, he drags his ass closer to him and rips of his pants, exposing a frankly glorious ass. Shane is not above admitting that he had admired Ryan’s ass before but coming face to, well butt he knows that Ryan’s ass will be game changing. Ryan wiggles his ass slightly and Shane is mesmerised. The golden skin has hand shaped bruises on it and Shane griped Ryan’s hips even harder, leaving some bruises himself. The demon strokes down to his thighs before suddenly slapping his inner thigh. Ryan flinches from the blow but eagerly spreads his legs, he coyly looks over his bare shoulder.  
“Color?”   
“Green, is that all you got?” He smiled sweetly at him, as if he wasn’t bend over a priest’s desk.  
“Believe me, when I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk for weeks” with that Shane slaps his ass, he smiles as he watches it bounce. “Now how many do you think you deserve?” He squeezes the skin thoughtfully, “Twenty sounds like a good number, count them and if you make a mistake we’ll start over. „He squeezes one more time before suddenly bringing his hand down.   
Ryan yelps but doesn’t say anything and the demon can see the small smirk on his lips Shane wrenches Ryan up by his hair till he was leaning against his chest. He wraps his hand around his throat not yet chocking him but reminding him. “Do you want to cum today?” Ryan nods and Shane tightens his hold on Ryan’s throat, “then you’re going to be a good slut and do what I tell you.” He pushes the other man back down on the table. The demon strokes his back before spanking him again.  
“One”  
“Well would you look at that, the whore does know his numbers” Shane said to an imaginary audience and promptly spanks the other cheek.  
“Two”  
The hits continued raining down, Ryan’s ass turning a bright hot cherry red and Shane can’t resist grabbing it and squeezing. Ryan gasps and whimpers, he doesn’t try to hide them instead he presses back into Shanes hand, “Please, sir “he whimpers. Shanes lips ghost over his neck and he stops his ministrations to whisper against his skin, “You’re doing so well baby, taking your punishment so beautifully. Just five hits left, can you take them for me baby?” Ryan nods, “Yes, sir.”   
Shane doesn’t want to be mean, but the boy has to learn his lesson, he draws his belt from his slacks and weighs the heavy leather in his hands. Ryan tenses up at the sounds, but Shane doesn’t hit him right away, he hides the belt buckle in his fist and strokes the smooth leather along Ryan’s red ass. He leans forward and places a light kiss against his back, normally it would feel out of place for him to do this but something about Ryan’s shaking form made Shane want to hurt and comfort him, he drew back unused to such emotional combinations but he kept his hand on Ryan’s waist slowly caressing his skin.  
“Color?”   
“Green, sir”  
He brought the belt down and Ryan whined, but he still counted. Shane during his very long life had never seen such a perfect submissive. He brings it down again this time on the other cheek and Ryan arches of the table, his muscled back glistening in the dim light of his office. He wraps his hand around his neck forcing him back down, he hits him again this time against the soft skin of his thigh. He hits the other thigh and Ryan jerks away, there is only on hit left and Shane has to make it count. The demon strikes him making sure to hit the bruises from the strangers covering them with his marks.  
Ryan sobs out the last number and Shane promptly spreads his cheeks and buries his mouth in his hole. He licks over the taut skin, slowly licking his way in. Ryan grapples at the desk, he doesn’t know if he should move away from Shanes tongue or to grind back.   
The unwavering grip on his skin and the hot tongue licking his sensitive insides are too much but still not enough. He wants something bigger; he wants to feel Shanes cock inside him, but he won’t beg him (yet).  
Shane moves his hands from his ass and grabs Ryan’s cock, he strokes over the hot skin and he grabs the head, gathering the precum on his fingers and spreading it over Rans flushed skin. He stands up and a bottle of lube just conveniently finds its way into his hand. He squirts some on his fingers and slowly circles the twitching hole. He presses his finger against it, till Ryan finally lets him inside and his finger is surrounded by the hot softness of Ryan’s ass.   
Ryan shudders against him and pushes his hips further out and the demon crooks his finger, directly massaging Ryan’s prostate. The boy lurches forward with a shout,” Please, please, please”, Ryan he doesn’t know what exactly he wants he knows that just wants more.   
Shane smirks before slowly adding another finger “don’t be greedy baby” he pushes in another finger, spreading them and then he squirts more cold lube into Ryan’s eager hole. “Hold yourself open for me, baby” Shane smiles smugly when Ryan whimpers but complies.   
Ryan looks so beautiful spread open on his desk and Shane wishes he could somehow burn the image of Ryan arching his back and into his eyelids, instead he removes his fingers and strokes over his cock.  
He presses against Ryan’s hole “What do you want baby?” he grabs Ryan’s hips and grinds harder against him.   
Ryan sobs „Please “but Shane laughs and moves his hips away completely “if you want to have my cock, you’re gonna have do better “the demon strokes his hands over Ryan’s chest until he suddenly pinches his nipples. Shane keeps twisting those sweet nubs as Ryan trembles under him.” Come on tell me what you want?” Ryan whines and hides his flushed face from Shane „why so shy baby, tell me what you want, like you did before,” he paused to bite at his shoulder “when you told me how you wanted to be used ?” suddenly Ryan shifts in Shanes arms and grinds his ass back on the demons cock. “Please fu-fuck me sir, fill me up and fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk to tomorrow” he begs.  
Shane can’t wait much longer; he quickly grabs the lube pouring some in his hand and gives himself a quick stroke. He barely registers the feeling of his hand on his cock, too focused on the way Ryan’s hole clenches down on nothing. The boy reaches behind and holds himself open,  
Ryan whines and Shane doesn’t care anymore, he just wants to be inside him. The demon steps closer and finally pushes in.  
Ryan’s tight walls constrict around him and if Shane was a human he would have cum now, but luckily, he was a demonic entity, so he continued to inch his way inside.   
“How can a slut like you be so tight?” Ryan can only moan as Shane is finally fully inside him. Now that he is buried to the hilt in Ryan,   
He doesn’t let Ryan adjust and furiously bottom out. Ryan is whining and whimpering beneath him and Shane starts pushing even harder. Ryan isn’t even saying proper words just gibberish from which Shane can only understand “please” “sir” and “fuck”  
He tilts his hips and pushes in even faster, hitting his prostate in a way that makes Ryan squeal at every thrust. Shane grabs his hair and tugs his head back to him, arching his body of the desk, “You’re so desperate baby” he mouths at his neck before biting down,” I love it.”   
Shane smiles devilishly and suddenly stops moving, his hips still and Ryan whimpers confusedly. The boy doesn’t know why Shane stopped moving, he just want his dick back inside him but the priest only smirks, “Fuck yourself on my cock, baby” Shane twists one of his nipples ”show me just how slutty you are.” He sounds so nonchalant about it as if Ryan hasn’t destroyed his self-control with just a kiss.  
Ryan whimpers so sweetly and lovely as he fucks himself on his dick, Shane doesn’t know if he will be able to fuck anybody else after Ryan. Suddenly the man squeezes down on him and Shane lurches forward, “why you little…” the demon doesn’t finish his sentence because then he’s driving forward. Fucking Ryan at a bruising pace, faster than any human and the boy can’t even get out a single word. Instead the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Ryan’s moans.   
The small body beneath him shivers and Shane thrusts lose their rhythm, he can feel his orgasm approaching until he finally stills. The pleasure ripping through his veins and he shouts Ryan’s name. He quickly pulls out shooting his cum over Ryan’s bruised ass and twitching hole.  
Ryan’s vision goes white and he can barely hear Shane shout behind him as he finally fills him. His legs buckle beneath him and he falls on the ground.

When Ryan wakes up again, he’s lying on the couch in Shanes office. He’s whipped down and his skin smells like herbs, Father Shane must have rubbed some ointment on him. The father himself is sitting at his desk writing in a small notebook, the dim light in his office is illuminating him beautifully and the shadows dance around him in a way that makes it seem as if his own shadow had horns.  
Father Shane looks up and his eyes look like liquid gold but then he smiles, and Ryan forgets all about the eyes and shadows. He tries to stretch but his whole-body hurts and he whimpers quietly, Shane immediately stands up from his desk and quickly walks up to him. He kneels on the floor beside him and softly takes Ryan’s wrists into his hands, he softly rubs them, and Ryan can’t help but blush under his stare. After everything they did his traitorous heart shouldn’t start beating so desperately just from Shane looking at him.  
The other man is looking at him so thoughtfully and intently as if he was an unsolved mystery and the priest was the detective set on solving him and Ryan doubts there is a single person who wouldn’t crumble beneath his stare. Ryan simply leans forward and kisses Shane gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do whatever u want

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk follow my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-mad-glitterempress


End file.
